Sabía que eras tú
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Sus ojos ahora son verdes pero la mirada es la misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Skip Beat no me pertenece.**

 **Sabía que eras tú**

-¿A qué se refiere Corn? ¿Con un beso podré quitarle su maldición? ¿Un beso? ¿Yo? ¿Habla en serio?-

-Veo por tu cara Kyoko-chan, que no estás dispuesta a ayudarme-

-¿En serio tiene que ser de esa manera Corn?-

-Ya deberías saber que es la única manera, Kyoko-chan-

-Pero no creo que yo te sirva de mucha ayuda-

-Claro que sí, eres la única que puede ayudarme-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-

-¿Segurísimo?-

-Sí-

-Creo que no tengo otra alternativa-

Kyoko moría de los nervios. Nunca había besado a nadie, lo de Sho no contaba. Así que acercó un poco su rostro al de Corn.

-Cierra los ojos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo ciérralos-

-Ok-

Corn cerró los ojos, pero solo por un momento, ya que al sentir el aliento de Kyoko más cerca, no se resistió y los abrió, pero Kyoko se dio cuenta, ya que tampoco tenía los ojos cerrados.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos.

-Sabía que eras tú-le susurró Kyoko antes de cerrar la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

Un pequeño beso de reconocimiento.

Un buen beso para saborear sus labios.

Un beso apasionado y feroz en dónde expresaban todo lo oculto en su corazón.

Tres veces en total.

Al separarse, Kyoko fue la primera en hablar.

-Sabía que eras tú, Tsuruga-san-

-¿Qué?-respondió todavía aturdido por el beso.

-Su voz, su estructura ósea, sus ojos ahora son verdes pero la mirada es la misma-

-Kyoko-chan, te equivocas-

-No. No me equivoco, si no estuviera segura que es usted, no lo hubiera besado así-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¿Entonces no besaste a Corn si no a Tsuruga Ren?-

-Así es-

-Ohhhh-

-¿Te apetece otro o la maldición ya se ha ido?-

-La maldición se ha desvanecido en el aire, pero no por eso no quiero otro-

-Entonces, ¿qué espera? béseme-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Decidí publicar cada tercer día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo extra:** No tiene relación con el capítulo anterior, solo es de la misma temática.

-Mogami-san, tranquila. Corn ya ha crecido. Sus alas también crecieron. Ahora, puede volar tanto como desee en el cielo-

-¿Está usted seguro?-

-Claro que sí-

-¿Cómo puede estarlo? Usted no conoce a Corn-le dijo aún entre sus brazos.

-Simplemente lo sé-

Kyoko se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de su sempai que lo rodeó con los suyos.

Ren se sorprendió, pero no se retiró, al contrario, la sujetó más fuerte, quería disfrutar por más tiempo tenerla tan cerca y relajada.

Kyoko aún seguía llorando un poco, pero gracias a él, se había tranquilizado.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

-Dime-

-Es extraño, usted logró consolarme tal y como Corn lo hacía-

Las alarmas de Ren se encendieron ante esto.

Llegará a la verdad pensaba.

-Oh-fue lo único que atinó a decir.

¿Se arriesgaría a decirle? ¿O era demasiado pronto? ¿Y si se enojaba? Aunque tarde o temprano lo sabría. Pero de algo estaba seguro. La culpa lo corroía.

-¿Mogami-san?-

-¿Sí?-

Ren había tomado una decisión.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a Kyoto?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero volver al lugar dónde nos conocimos-

-Pero nos conocimos en LME-

-No. No es así. Nos conocimos mucho antes-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Es difícil decirlo, pero cuando tenía 10 años, viajé a Kyoto con mi padre. Mientras él trabajaba, yo encontré un lindo riachuelo y ahí conocí a una dulce Kyoko-chan con sus dos coletas que la hacían ver tan tierna, me confundió con un hada, con Corn el Príncipe de las Hadas-

Listo. Lo dijo. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar el veredicto. Muy probablemente necesitaría una guillotina.

-Pero…eso…-Kyoko se quedó unos momentos sin palabras, pero había entendido perfectamente lo que querría decirle.

-Tú… tú eres…-

-Sí. Yo soy Corn. No soy ningún hada, pero hubiera seguido fingiendo si eso te hacía sonreír, no sabía cómo decírtelo, pero te mereces toda la verdad-

Kyoko se separó un poco de él y lo miró detenidamente.

-Tu cabello…-

-Creo que quedaré calvo de tanto teñirlo-

-Tus ojos…-

-¿Te gustan más los verdaderos?-

-Tu nombre…-

-Kuon Hizuri-

-Kuon… Corn…se parece-

-Lo siento, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero es una muy larga historia, pero ¿escucharías a este tonto que ha cometido millones de tonterías, tales como ocultarte la verdad tanto tiempo?-

-Corn…-

Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse una vez más.

Pero sin pensarlo más, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Corn! ¡Mi príncipe de las hadas! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Eres tú!-

-Sí Kyoko-chan, soy yo-


End file.
